


gamtav yaoi

by Xx_natalie_di_angelo_xX



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sad Gamzee, True Love, baby tavvie!!!!, gamtav is like my otp, its a lil bit creepy hehe, uwu, yaoi xDDD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_natalie_di_angelo_xX/pseuds/Xx_natalie_di_angelo_xX
Summary: au where gamzee is john wayne gacy. tavros is just an innocent boy in a wheelchair who wanted to play with the clown. no flames!!! dont like dont read!!! yaoi. boy x boy





	

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!!!! xDDD i hope u likeeeee

One day tarvos nitram was chilling after school. He was cryign because he had just gotten beat the fuck up by vriska secret, who was teh schools biggest bitch. He had gotten knocked down and culdn’t get up like a bug on its back or something. He was calling for help bc he couldn’t move him (remember he’s paralyzed xD) 

Eventually some1 heard him crying like a lil bitch and came around it help him. It was……………

gaMZEE MARACAS!!! 

he was the schools hOTTEST goth kid in teh entire world wowie. He was rly popular and cool and stuff because he did Drugs™ and weed and stuff. He also wore facepaint but no one knew why. It was probaly bc of the Drugs™ and weed and stuff. Anywayz he went up to tav-chan and said “yo motherfucker what themotherfuck is going on in this motherfuckering motherfucker” 

tavros started criying more bc he had a big crush on gamzie. Gamze picked up tav w/ STrONgER ARMS (hahah get it its stoner bc of the Drugs™ and weed and stuff xD) and put him back in his wheely chair. tavros sniffleded and looked up at gamzee with his big dirt brown orbs. “T-t-t-t-thank you g-g-g-g--gamzee-senpai, is there a-a-a-a-anything i can do to r-r-r-repay you?????” 

Game shruged. “Idmfk u could come into the motherfucking woods with me or whatever the motherfuck.” 

Tavros gave him a lOOK “um w-w-w-w-why would i g-g-g-g-go into the w-w-w-woods with you….?” 

“Bc i asked motherfucker lets go” 

So tavros and hamzee went into the woods. 

Gamzerino had to wheel tavs hot wheel around bc he was paragraphed. Tav was kinda scared and he started to cry again. “G-g-g-g-g-gamzip i’m scared………”

“Motherfucker shut the motherfuck up.”

So tavern shut up and let gamzee wheel him thru the woods. wHEN ALL OF A SUDDEN………………… GAMZEE REALSDED HIS CLOWN DICK!!!1! Holy fUCK!!

“W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-what the fuck.” Tarvos stuttered while stuttering stutteringly.

Bozo’s face went rly dark. LIke in a dramatic anime where sometthing dramatic happens and they’re face is really shading and dramtic. He lokked arounf the empty forest, his gacy- esque schlong still out.

Gayzee began to kISS TAVROS. Tavros froze in shock and realizes that Gamzee was kissing with tongue exploring every corner of his wet cavern. 

Tavros was still there paralyzed (xD get it???) when he was brought back to reality when Jay Zee pushed Tavros pushed to the ground. 

“W-w-w-w-w-wait Gamzee, w-w-w-w-w-w-what are you doing? Why did you k-k-k-k-k-k-k-kiss me?” 

Hansel stared off into the disntat "It's because I love you Tavmotherfuckingbrother.” 

‘“W-w-w-wowee, Gamerz I-I love you t-t-t-too. E-e-e-even if y-y-y-you brought m-m-me to a sketchy f-f-f-forest and r-r-raped m-m-m-m-m-me.”

Yahtzee began to touch tavs lil dick. Tavvy bois dic was so pathetic. What made Tavros blush heavily and drop some more loud moans

“you motherfuking like that,, motherfuckr??”

Tavros began to moan louder, and finally he let out a cry when finally released the cummies.

“do u want to snerhaps….. go further.”

“W-w-w-w-w-w-what do you mean go further?”

Flanzee smirked “you’ll motherfucking see motherfucker”

Mamzee got on top of Travos disbanded his clothes. Gadzooks began to penetrate Tavroses badonkadonk with his shaft making him moan 

“it h-h-h-h--h-h--hurts Gamerfree" Tavros cried a little 

"Relax motherfucker…... ... soon it will pass and you will not feel anything,only the clown, honk…”. 

Soon the pain was decreasing and Tavros moaned more and louder. it was enjoyable and very good.

"P-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-please g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-go faster… “

they fucked for a while. then chimpanzee was like "I'm almost motherfucking there motherfucker”. 

He began to hold on to a member of Tavros again making him get close to his organism. A few minutes later the two finally arrived, making Gamario fill Tavros with his clown juices. 

then gamzee killed tavros. 

the end!!!


End file.
